The present disclosure relates to a power control apparatus, a power transmission apparatus, and a power control system.
Recently, with regard to power generation, societal awareness of an amount of greenhouse gas emissions and nuclear power generation has increased. In particular, the pros and cons of nuclear power generation and the introduction of renewable energy have been examined more closely due to the accident that occurred at the Fukushima Daiichi Nuclear Power Plant (NPP) in 2011.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No, 2011-125122, a battery control apparatus for controlling electrical storage for a battery from a point of view of renewable energy is disclosed. Specifically, the battery control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-125122 controls how power stored in the battery is used, a timing at which power stored in the battery is sold to an electrical power company, a timing at which power for storage in the battery is purchased, and the like based on a predicted amount of power generation of renewable energy.
On the other hand, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-306191, 2011-135748, and 2011-142771, power transmission using a packetized power packet is also well known. According to the power transmission using the power packet, attribute information of power can be transmitted in a header field along with the power.